1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective structure and an electronic device with the protective structure, and more specifically, to a protective structure for covering a connector of an electronic device and the electronic device with the protective structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic device, such as a notebook computer or a personal desktop computer, often has numerous connectors for connecting with various external devices, such as a mouse, an external hard drive, a display device, and so on. There are many kinds of connectors, which are well developed and widely used for the conventional electronic device, such as an USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector, a HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) connector, an IEEE 1394 connector, a LAN (Local Area Network) connector and an ESATA (external SATA) connector. However, the conventional connectors are exposed on a casing of the electronic device. If the connectors are not in use for a long time, the moisture might get into the connectors, so that pins and metal pads of the connectors are oxidative and rusty. As a result, it decreases transmission efficiency and quality of the connectors, and even causes damage to the connectors. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a protective structure to prevent the connector from getting rusty and to prevent a foreign body from entering into the connector.